Love is a Messy Splendered Thing
by TaggertShare
Summary: A Care Bear and Care Cousin must work together in their new assignment.                        A Care Bear and Care Cousin are chosen to work as partners. Together they find that work,friendship,and love can be a fun life long adventure.


It is said that opposites attract. What happens when two individuals are very much alike in some ways but different in others? This is how many Care Bears and Care Cousins viewed the relationship between Treat Heart Pig and Messy Bear. The story of this odd couple started when it was decided to mend relations between the residents of the Forest Of Feelings and Carealot.

Ambassadors were chosen by a series of votes. In the end the surprising results were Messy Bear to represent Carealot and Treat Heart to represent the F.O.F. The new ambassadors decided to best do their job they should try to be friends. Treat Heart invited Messy to visit her at her home in the F.O.F.  
Before he left Carealot Messy heard Harmony and Me Bear arguing about who was prettier. Me Bear shouted out loud to Harmony your ass is as big as Treat Heart Pig s. Messy just shook his head and thought that s not a nice thing to say.

Messy s arrival at the F.O.F. was not too eventful. He made a courtesy visit to Brave Heart Lion s home as he was leader of the Forest Of Feelings. Then he was off to see Treat Heart. Besides the fat ass comment he had over heard,  
Messy had also heard that Treat Heart was a fat slob of a girl. He didn t know what to expect when he knocked on her door. He had only met her once before when she was visiting Carealot.

Treat Heart led him inside her humble home. It was cleaner than he expected.  
As she made him a snack she spilled her tea on the floor. Messy then dropped a cookie she had given him. They then bumped into each other knocking over two chairs in the process. Well, this is not a good beginning to our working relationship Treat Heart Said.

Don t worry about it, I m always spilling and dropping things in my house Messy said. To be happy in life you sometimes need to make little messes. Treat Heart giggled, I like your philosophy. Maybe we can work well together.  
I just hope you don t mind working with a girl who is not very popular or attractive.

Why would you say something like that? Messy said. Treat Heart hung her head and said I ve over heard comments made about me. Every one says I m fat and sloppy. Boys always find excuses when I ask one if he will go out with me . Treat Heart looked as if she were about to cry. As he looked at her Messy had a surge of mixed emotions. He felt mad that anyone could be mean to the cute piggy he was talking to. He felt that even though she was a little plump she was still good looking to him. He had been trying hard not to stare at her backside when ever she had her back to him.

You re not fat, you re pleasingly plump. I think you re kind of pretty . As he said it Messy blushed. He hadn t meant to say that much. Treat Heart had a funny look on her face. You really don t think I m a fat ass ? she said in a surprised tone of voice. Messy Bear could only blurt out I like your butt,  
want me to prove it?

Treat Heart didn t know what to say. Do you know much about piggy girls? Messy looked at her and said I ve heard girls like you have more boobies than Care Bear girls. Treat Heart blushed, giggled, then said we call them Teats and I have six of them. Wow, six of them, you re amazing! Messy was almost drooling as he said it.

Treat Heart couldn t believe a boy could be interested in her body. She was also getting curious as to what this Care Bear boy had in his pouch. I invited you here to discuss diplomatic matters .I didn t know we were going to discuss sex.

Messy looked dejected. I m sorry, I didn t mean to embarrass you or to be impolite. Treatheart was afraid she had hurt his feelings. She actually felt herself getting turned on by this handsome mess of a bear. Oh, I m not embarrassed. We are supposed to get to know each other. I m just not use to talking naughty bits with a boy, but that doesn t mean you have to stop. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?

Messy grinned and said you are hot, hot looking ! Treat Heart was having a hard time concentrating. She was afraid she might start showing , the Care Bear term for when a girl s breasts pop out of their pouches and her vagina opens and swells up into a little mound. Messy was also having a hard time, a hard time keeping his penis from popping up and out of its pouch.

Treat Heart moved closer to Messy Bear, reached out a hoof and brushed her forelock against his chest. Messy s boy thing sprang up and out ready for action. Now she knew what he had, as she sized him up with her eyes her teats started popping out of their pouches. Messy s eyes were bugging out of their sockets. Wow! You really do have six boobies, teats or what ever you call them!

Treat Heart was nearly panting. You said earlier you liked my butt, prove it and you can touch my teats. She got down on her hoofs and knees and arched her behind up in the air. Messy rubbed his paws on her ass cheeks and kissed them! Treat Heart rolled over onto her back. Messy reached down and rubbed her now exposed teats. He started with the top right one and slowly worked his way down, rubbing and licking as he went. When he got past number six he just kept licking his way on down. Treat Heart squealed with delight,  
she had never had a boy lick her girl thing before.

Messy Bear was also panting now. Get back on your hoofs and knees and I ll do something that really feels good ! Treat Heart did as he said. Messy took no time in mounting her. He didn t have a lot of sexual experience, and he had never done a piggy. He fell off her on his first attempt. He found the correct target on the second try. He got a kick out of Treat Heart s squeals. He knew he he was doing it right by her cute piggy grunts and squeals. He felt a shudder go through her body just before he squirted his load of love into her.

After his dismount she rolled onto her side. He rolled up against her as they both embraced and rubbed nose and snout. You are amazing! Messy said.  
So are you ! Treat Heart said still panting. I guess we re friends now. Messy Bear rubbed a paw gently against her cheek. I don t want you as a friend,  
I want you as a girl friend. I m in love with you.

I love you too , Wow, we really made a mess ! I wonder if being messy is covered under diplomatic immunity? Want to take a bath with me ? Messy didn t care if she meant a mud bath or bubble bath, he was ready to hop in.  
In the tub they were like two cubs learning how boys and girls are different.  
Life was fun when they were together.

A few weeks later Messy Bear and Treat Heart Pig underwent the Mating Ritual. They were always paw and hoof where ever they went, even on official business. They enjoyed messing up together. They especially had fun making little messes in the bedroom, behind the bushes, in the car, any time any day. If you hear some grunts and squeals of pleasure Messy and Treat Heart are probably nearby. Just hope one of them cleans up the little Mess!


End file.
